


First Time for Everything

by charleybradburies



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Central Park, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Dating, Dress Up, Dresses, F/F, Fashion & Couture, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, First Dates, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Girls Kissing, Identity Issues, Internal Monologue, Internalized Homophobia, Maids, My First Work in This Fandom, New York City, POV Female Character, Picnics, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Identity, Sexual Tension, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A picnic was a terrible first date idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



> femslash100 Drabble Tag #6 (#27) // Blair/Serena: Picnic + 1-million-words June Bingo: Schmoop/Love 5x5 #1: First Date.

"Are you _sure_ you're sure about this, Dorota?" Blair grumbles nervously, peeling off her dress and putting yet another one on. 

"I mean, what if this messes up _everything?_ What if we can't even look at each after this?"

"Would not be the first time," Dorota says, and naturally, it's a good point.

Did it _have_ to be Serena? Why was she fucking doing this? Firstly, actually, why did she _want_ to fuck her best friend? That was so wrong on so many levels - and she'd cheated on her boyfriend at a wedding with someone else's boyfriend - she knew _wrong_ like the back of her hand.

The doorbell rings, she sees Dorota cock her eyebrows behind her through the mirror, and she decides she'll just settle on the Armani dress she's in. Not her best, but it did cover more of her ass than some of the other ones, and they _were_ going on a picnic, after all.

Which one of them even came up with that idea? A picnic was a terrible first date idea. It was probably hers.

"Hey, Serena," she says, more strength coming out of her mouth than she's feeling. 

"Hey, Blair," Serena replies, hoisting up a cute picnic basket. "I like your dress."

"Yours isn't half bad."

"You picked it out for me, so I'd hope you'd think so."

+

They end up kissing under the stars in Central Park, and Blair can't help thinking that the idea of a picnic wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
